


Wonna tell me what you're thinking about?

by Agin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agin/pseuds/Agin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard imagines an interesting situation, Kaidan wears a suit and finally they… talk.<br/>For this little story I randomly picked three words out of the dictionary and built the text around them.<br/>The words are “sleep”, “contortionist” and “smoking jacket”.</p>
<p>The text isn't new - I just fixed a confusing mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonna tell me what you're thinking about?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll make this are series, but since I still have an unfinished one and a lack of time, it’ll have to wait a bit.

It starts with James suggesting Kaidan to go and fuck himself, and Kaidan asserting that this’d be doomed to failure but he could go and blow himself.

After that Shepard can’t stop painting very special pictures of the biotic in his mind.

He absently hears the voices of his crew, chatting, laughing, arguing. Everyone’s more or less drunk by now. And that’s alright. Given that the’re on the Observation Deck, trying to forget the war awhile.

It works.

For Shepard most certainly. At the moment he’s definitively _not_ thinking about fighting and dying.

He glances at Kaidan. The damn man is wearing a damn suit! The jacket’s unbuttoned, hanging ajar in a terribly sexy way and revealing a navy blue shirt. This sight nearly overstrained Shepard earlier that day. This sight in combination with the vivid image of Kaidan blowing himself…

_Fuck!_

Shepard downs his drink and tries to ignore the smug grin on Kaidan’s lips.

**

“So…” Kaidan says later and raises his eyebrow. “Wonna tell me what you where thinking about?” He still wears his suit. Why the hell does he even have one while flying on the Normandy?

_…Whatever!_

Shepard doesn’t really get round to wonder. He’s too absorbed by the sensation of Kaidan’s cock filling him so perfectly. Sliding in and out and… _Yeah. That’s the right angle._  
Shepard moans. Partly to encourage and partly because he can’t help it.

Kaidan bows down to his ear, the jacket grazing Shepard’s naked body, his stomach and chest. “Tell me!” The demand is punctuated with a sharp thrust, thighs hitting thighs but not skin on skin.

“I wondered-“ Shepard gasps when Kaidan hits his prostate and groans and pants when he does it again and again and again.

“You wondered…?” Kaidan seems utterly unaffected – apart from his rock-hard cock in Shepard’s ass, of course.

“Can you really blow yourself?” The words fall off his tongue in a tangled mess.

“You think I’m a contortionist with a very special gift?”

“Don’t kn…nnngh!”

“I definitively admire your eloquence, Shepard.”

_“Kaidan!”_

“Shepard?”

“Shut the hell up and fuck me!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Kaidan laughs. Then he starts _pounding_. And Shepard stops thinking at all.

**

When they lie side by side, Shepard embracing Kaidan and snuggling his nose in the back of the other man’s neck, he asks: “Will you show me?”

Kaidan turns his head till he can meet Shepard’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Sure,” the biotic mumbles, already drifting towards sleep.

Shepard nudges him with his nose. “It’ll do tomorrow.”


End file.
